


Close The Wall Up With Our Honored Dead

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Not good bad puns, just painful contortions of the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake asks Pyrrha to help her go shopping for swimsuits.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Close The Wall Up With Our Honored Dead

"Thanks for coming with me, Pyrrha." Blake said, looking at her friend as they strolled through one of Vale's upscale shopping districts.

  
'Of course! ' She smiled. 'Thank you helping me tutor Jaune. I can help him with the physical aspects, but the theory you're giving him really seem to help! ...But it might help if you told me what you were looking for. That's the third time we've passed that shop." Pyrrha nodded her head at _Once More unto the Beach._

  
Blake looked down. "That's it. I've just been trying to work up the courage to go in." _Because I'm a coward who can't even buy clothes without emotional support._

  
"Oh? What were you going to get? I didn't think you swam."

  
" I don't. But Yang asked me to the beach again, and she seems determined to get me into the water."

  
Pyrrha nodded. "And you don't want to let her down."

  
"I know how to swim and everything, I'm just- not a water person. " Not after nearly drowning on that underwater infiltration. "But I'm willing to do it if Yang asks me. I just... need a push."

  
"And you thought getting a swimsuit would take away one of your excuses. "

  
"Exactly."

  
"It is a good store. It's where I get my swimsuits. Did you want to go inside?"

  
Blake straightened her back. _Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._ "Yeah, let's go in. Where do you think I should start?"

  
"Well, would you like a one piece or two piece?" Pyrrha walked through the front door, holding it open for her.

  
_I want to show off for Yang._ "Let's start with two piece." _I can always lose my nerve and go with a one piece instead._

  
Walking in, she glanced around, and was shocked to a halt by one of the displays. It was a larger-than-life cut-out of Pyrrha, gesturing at a mannequin wearing a sleek, athletic one-piece. Noticing she wasn't following, the real Pyrrha doubled back. Saw what she was staring at.

  
Blake looked back and forth between the Pyrrhas. One, smiling broadly. One, vaguely embarrassed by the whole thing. "You must get tired of this. We can go somewhere else - I'm sure there's another beachwear shop around here."

  
"No, it's all right. I can get you a discount here. Fame has to be good for something." She forced a smile.

  
Blake looked at her, thought about trying to argue her out of it. But it was Pyrrha. You could argue with her, but if she could help you, she would. Regardless of what she had to go through. "All right. Lead the way."

  
"They keep the two pieces in the back, near the dressing rooms." She waved off members of the staff that had spotted them, smiling tightly.

  
"Welcome back, Miss Nikos!"

  
"Good to see you, Miss Nikos."

  
"Let us know if you need anything!"

  
It would have been creepy if they hadn't seemed so genuinely glad to see her. And, Blake reflected, that was kind of creepy by itself. All of their greetings were so - familiar. Like they knew her. Though, for all Blake knew, Pyrrha spent all her free time here. But she doubted it. Ren didn't act this cozy with Pyrrha, and they slept in the same room. ...Of course, that was _Ren_. Politely formal with everyone, even Nora, most of the time.

  
Blake stomped on her desire to ask Pyrrha questions about it. She wouldn't make things even more awkward by calling attention. She followed Pyrrha to the back of the store, close at her heels.

  
Pyrrha indicated the back wall, covered in displayed bikinis in all shapes and colors. "What did you have in mind? Something practical, something daring? They've got more colors than they have room to show off, so finding a design you like is more important."

  
Looking around, Blake weighed her options. She wanted to show off, not be practically naked. So that eliminated a whole slew of options. Some of these looked like they wouldn't actually handle submersion - that whole line with the leather front, those delicate frilly things.

  
"I like the ones that tie on." They looked fun. You could braid them if you got bored, add decorations easily... fidget with them if things got awkward.

  
Pyrrha got a few down for her, in a variety of cuts. "Really, I think the best way is to just look at how they fit you. How they look on the models is one thing, but you're the one who actually has to wear it." She shooed her back towards the changing rooms. "Go ahead, give them a try. Let me know if you want more. I'll be just outside."

  
Inside, with her hands full of bikinis, Blake decided that going without Nora had been a mistake. She hadn't really wanted to give Nora the chance to- well, not make fun of her, exactly. Blake liked Nora. She could just be a little loud. And Blake had wanted everything to stay quiet. Just go in, buy a swimsuit, leave. But then she'd made the mistake of walking into the store that had a giant display of Pyrrha. Nora would have known. She was loud, but she also listened. _I just go off into my own world. I didn't even consider the possibility. I'm an idiot._

  
She could hear Pyrrha humming outside the door. Blake tried on the first pair, looked at herself in the mirror. Too high around the waist. The next pair just felt awkward. The one after that had ties that were too long. That one had obnoxious branding. This one- Blake saw that she could, in fact, blush over most her body - was just too scant.

  
"How's it going?"

  
Blake wet her lips. "I don't know about any of these."

  
"That's okay, I'll go grab some more. Same style? Or did you want to try something different?"

  
"Just grab me four more. I'm sure I'll like one of them." She wasn't, really. But she didn't want to trap Pyrrha here all day, either. She'd have to find _something_.

  
If she was getting these to show off for Yang, she could do worse than the last. But it wouldn't do her any good to get herself a swimsuit that she was too mortified to wear. She could always get a wrap to wear over it. And that would help her until they went into the water. Which was the whole point of getting a swimsuit. Maybe if she was embarrassed enough, the water would boil off when it got close to her, and it would just be a sauna. And she would still be in that ridiculously tiny bikini.

  
Pyrrha knocked on the door, handed another handful of hangers over it. Blake took them. One way or another, she had all of her options. The first one was fine up top, but behind... she did admit that it looked good. But she wasn't exactly eager to show off her _entire_ butt. But at this point, she wasn't eager about any of this.

  
The next one had sashes rather than cords. She wondered how practical it would be, especially when soaking wet. Blake waggled her hips, and enjoyed the sashes bouncing about. That was cute.

  
After that, the next one was just... there. She supposed Pyrrha guessed at her indecision, and had gotten her a nice, middle-of-the-board suit. The thought was appreciated, and she had a nice, basic model if she wanted it.

  
The last one - well, Pyrrha had given her a one-piece. Looked like the model up at the Pyrrha display. So she had an option to get something sleekly functional, instead of daring. It might make Pyrrha happy. Or, it could be Pyrrha panicking, and not knowing what else to give her.

  
Blake looked back at all of them. The first group was out. Unless she suddenly decided she _really_ , **really** needed to show _everything_ off with the scant one.

  
The basic one was always there. But still not exciting. _It's a swimsuit. How much excitement am I looking for from it?_

  
The one-piece - she hoped she wasn't about to hurt Pyrrha's feelings. Not that Pyrrha would admit it if she did. But Blake wanted to make Yang stare at her with those big eyes and be unable to string a sentence together. The one-piece wasn't going to do that.

  
Cute sashes or attempt to weaponize her butt against Yang? She weighed the hangers in her hands. Blake swallowed, and went with the one that showed off her butt. She gathered up the rest of them, and left the dressing room.

  
"Done already? I can go for more." Pyrrha gave him a warm smile.

  
Blake shook her head. "I think I found one that I like." She held it up. "Just need to see if they have it in the right colors."

  
"I like it! I think Yang will, too. What colors were you thinking? I know you usually go for blacks and purples."

  
For a second, Blake wanted to get in yellow, just to see Yang's reaction to Blake wearing _her_ color. But her courage failed her, and she just nodded along with Pyrrha. "That sounds good."

  
"I'll just go grab someone. You can just hang the rest up right there." She pointed at a nearby rack and went to talk to one of the employees. Who beamed widely back at her.

  
Blake bit her lip, and went over to the rack. Everyone liked Pyrrha. Or the Pyrrha they had in their head, at least. She hung up the rejects, trying to make sure they were hanging neatly. Of course everyone liked Pyrrha. She was strong, and gorgeous, and kind, and helpful, and attentive... who wouldn't like her? Blake had a horrible sinking thought that the Pyrrha in everyone's heads was actually pretty close to the real Pyrrha. And everyone wanted a piece of her for themselves. And Pyrrha, noble, selfless Pyrrha, would tear herself to pieces for them. And Blake had no idea how to help. Meaning she was just one more person chipping off a piece of Pyrrha to take home. _Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Pyrrha came back with the saleswoman, who showed her a couple of options. Blake chose a black one with bright purple ties, half past caring. She sleep-walked through buying it, listening to the saleswoman chatter about how her daughters idolized Pyrrha. Snapped back to reality when she saw Pyrrha brighten at that. She didn't want her fame, with all the difficulties and perks that brought. But she did, genuinely, enjoy people. Enjoyed listening to them, helping them, just being around them. As another person, not some invincible idol. _I hated just being an extension of Him. It must be even worse if the person enveloping you, concealing you, is just you, but completely unapproachable._

  
As they stepped outside, Blake turned to Pyrrha. "Thanks for holding my hand through that. I know it seemed _armless_ , but I just couldn't _knuckle_ down and do it."

  
"Are you... punning at me?"

  
"I'm mangling one of Yang's favorite sequences, but yes, I'm trying to. Sorry to _palm_ it off on you."

  
"Why?"

  
"Why am I punning at you, or why am I sorry? Want to _nail_ down which one you mean?"

  
"The puns."

  
"I just thought you might appreciate someone making bad jokes for you. Not trying to be _hip_."

  
Pyrrha smiled. "That isn't an arm part."

  
"I _nose_ , I'm mangling it, remember? I _knee_ -d to study up."

  
"Well, _eye_ 'd love to help you."

  
"Pyrrha! You made a pun! Isn't that a _shin_?"

  
"I don't always do as I'm _toe_ -d."

  
"A- _hair_ -rently not!"

  
"Nor do I admit de- _feet_."

  
"Well, I may have to." Blake thought for a moment. "I can't come up with anything to break the _thigh_ -lence."

  
"Give up, Blake. I bet I can go for _ears_ and _ears_."

  
"I know I should have _cheeked_ a pun book out from the library."

  
"It's okay if you're overcome with _jaw_."

  
"Don't worry, I _heel_ quick."

  
"It's all a _waist_ of your time."

  
Blake smiled, "I'm a _wrist_ -taker."

  
"You're going down _necks_."

  
"...I just know, as soon as I give up, I''ll think of one."

  
"You were a- _head_ for a bit. But I'm the _sole_ survivor. I'm _leg_ -endary."

  
Blake held up her hands. "Ow, okay, quarter! You should go up against Yang; I'm just an amateur."

  
"Maybe if we unite against Yang, we could survive her puns."

  
"I would not count on it. But seriously, Pyrrha. Thanks for helping me."

  
She smiled. "Anytime, Blake."


End file.
